


Quiet Morning

by Aly_H



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marked mature for nudity but nothing actually happens, Quiet morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Continuing my “Happy Fluffidays” project with - A quiet start to a morning at Skyhold for Inquisitor Taralyn Lavellan and Dorian.





	Quiet Morning

Taralyn Lavellan had never been very good at taking any amount of time for _himself_. The habits developed as First of his clan had only worsened with his becoming Inquisitor.  They’d been slightly dented by the influence of a rebellious reprobate of a Tevinter _Altus_ (not a Magister, wouldn’t want to be mistaken for a southern barbarian after all) however and the sun was well in the sky and he remained in his room.

He might’ve slipped from the bed clad in one of the thinner blankets to work at his desk quietly but his eyes kept drifting off the latest report from Captain Rylen regarding the water situation at Griffin’s Keep (he was determined to find some way to cleanse the well, if his forces were besieged the watering hole reclaimed from the Varghests would be too far away to help them).

Dorian stirred slowly, opening his storm-cloud gray eyes to watch him blearily. Sleep rumpled with his hair still messy from Taralyn’s fingers the night before without any of that perfectly done makeup or the shimmery fashion choices that defined the image the Altus usually presented and Taralyn couldn’t help but smile.

“Good news? Or have I simply distracted you with my dazzling good looks?” Dorian asked.

“Distracted,” he admitted, turning his gaze back to his paperwork and beginning again, the smile fading to concentration as he did so. It didn’t last long and those almost too intense fade-green eyes had drifted back up to the human.

Dorian chuckled and stretched a little – the Inquisitor taking a day off was an impossibility but there were a lack of meetings scheduled for the day so hiding in the privacy of his tower room was an acceptable way to spend the day.. Well formal meetings, Varric had something planned for that night but their dauntless leader hadn’t been told his only recently acquired (and poorly practiced) Wicked Grace skills were to be tested.

 “Ah, we can’t have the Inquisitor distracted can we?” he asked, sliding from the bed. Unlike the elf he didn’t wrap himself up in any attempt at modesty.

Dorian approached the desk and leaned down, a hand trailing to Taralyn’s cheek to get him to look up at him – not that he needed any urging – so they could kiss.

“I don’t think any of these are so urgent they can’t wait a little longer,” he murmured, smiling into the kiss as the blanket slipped off his shoulders.

A knock on the door followed by Cullen calling, “Inquisitor, are you decent?”

Made them both groan – Dorian gave him a pout in exchange for the apologetic smile from the Dalish elf.

“Give us a moment, Commander!” he called down and waited for the door to close again before he stood but hesitated – he wanted to stay here clad in just his blanket and see what the promises in the other mage’s eye would have led to but the Inquisition wouldn’t have intruded onto his time without reason…

“No rest for the wicked,” Dorian sighed before stealing another kiss. “Go on. You know they’ll fall apart without their Herald.”


End file.
